


Nothing falls apart

by Asparkofh



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira and Miki were dating prior to this, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Timeline, M/M, Ryo is Satan and has powers, alternative universe, basically they both go to the same high school, that acts up because he likes Akira, they are all okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparkofh/pseuds/Asparkofh
Summary: Akira shows up at Ryo's door step and tells him that he and Miki had broken up. It feels like the world is falling apart.





	Nothing falls apart

"We broke up" Akira tells him. It's one in the morning and he is glad Akira isn't pointing out how he was still in normal clothes. He was still holding the door with one hand so that it wouldn't fly up. 

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that" he says and he is. Akira and Miki were cute together. They looked like the perfect couple to him. 

"Don't be. We both realized that we love other people" Akira let's him know. He has a vague picture of hidden smiles and glares and giggles shared between Miki and Miko. 

"Okay" he says in lack of a better responds. He has an idea of what was coming and it made the world spin around them. But for once he wasn't the only thing in focus. 

"Ryo, I love you" Akira confesses and for a second Ryo thinks that the world is ending. This is it, but the world doesn't end. It doesn't even move. 

"Don't do that to yourself" he finds himself responding and Akira looks more confused than anything. He drops the door but hurriedly grab it again, the rush of panic just enough to not use his powers for it and he thanks his quick panic. 

"I'm already in love with you. I think I've always been, I just haven't realized it. And I think that you love me too. And I think that you know that, but are scared" Akira tells him and he chuckles. Akira was smarter than he gave him credit for. 

"You figured it out, I guess" he says because what else could he say. He is eternally grateful that Akira doesn't notice the stars behind him falling. That many shooting stars at the same time didn't make sense. He knows it's his fault. Akira is too close. He can smell that mint gum and the strawberry shampoo he never stopped using and he can see his hair moving in the wind. Way too close. He can feel Akira's breathing. 

"I love you" Akira says and then he kisses him. It's like everything Ryo imagined it to be. Everything and a little more. When Akira moves away, it's like a bat being swung at his head. Literally. He stumbles, and drops the door, and has to lean against the wall. He wants to check for a mark, but he knows by now that it won't be there. 

Akira caught the door this time and is looking worried. 

"Ryo? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He sounds so worried. So Ryo ignores the pounding, the spinning and the dizziness and takes a step closer to Akira. 

"No" he lets him know and this time it's him to kisses Akira. He feels like he's going fall if he lets go of Akira, like the world was going to disappear under his feet. It doesn't. When Akira lets him go, the ground is still there. So is the world. There are still shooting stars behind Akira. Nothing was breaking apart, expect maybe him, as Akira smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is an alternative universe, were they are all okay and are in the same class.   
> Ryo is still Satan and still has weird powers.   
> Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!   
> Asparkofh


End file.
